remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Macbeth
Macbeth (マクベス), the third planet of the Lylat System, is a mineral-rich factory world. It is closer to the Sun than any other planet in the system, and it served as the main industrial center for Venom during the Lylat Wars, supposedly because of its proximity to the toxic planet. It has been largely industrialized, with miners flocking to the planet. 'Overview' Allegedly hollow after a geological event shrunk its core, Macbeth is still able to support life and is well known for containing a wealth of minerals. Home to a large population of miners, engineers, and scientists, travel to and from this planet occurs more often then any other, and it is a seemingly endless source of supplies, although conditions on it can be harsh at times. It has an advanced railway system. ''Planetary Compendium :"''Macbeth is well known as a mineral treasure house. The planet has a relatively large population of miners, who have recently been enslaved by Andross to manufacture weapons and supplies for his armies." :—Star Fox 64.com 'History' :"Years ago, Macbeth was the center of the aerospace industry for the Lylat System. Gifted scientists and engineers flocked to the planet to share knowledge and make staggering sums of money. Orders poured in and a consortium of companies worked long hours to meet the demand. While there should have been enough wealth for everybody, a handful of greedy CEOs tried to gather up all the power by betraying the consortium with hostile takeovers and leveraged buyouts. Capitalising on the confusion and brutal infighting, Andross invaded the planet, enslaved the scientists and set up weapon assembly lines." :—Lylat Datalink, The tragic tale of Macbeth, pg 81 'Lylat Wars' After Macbeth was enslaved to Andross, the inhabitants were forced to work as slaves supplying the Venomian Army with weapons of war (Including the feared Tripod fighters, which were designed and produced on Macbeth). It became the industrial key to the Venomian war effort and a launch site for interplanetary missiles launched against Corneria. A limited resistance force continued to fight for Macbeth's freedom until the end of the war. As a result of the takeover, a large percentage of Macbeth's Birnam Wood was cleared away for the Venomian Army's main Weapons Factory/Supply Base. The Star Fox team attempted to liberate Macbeth and strike a crippling blow to the Venomian war industry. Fox McCloud, piloting the Landmaster, confronted a supply train protected by the bio-mechanical construct Mechbeth. Rather then destroying the machine itself, he was able to send the train it was attached to off-course towards the main supply depot. Unable to slow itself in time, the train crashed at high speeds into the depot, setting off stores of weapons and fuel containers in a dazzling explosion. With the loss of its main production and fueling facilities, Venom was now open to direct attack by the Star Fox team through Area 6. As of now, it is unknown what happened to Macbeth after the Lylat Wars, but it can be speculated by observing the fate of other planets that the damages were recovered from and the planet's system restored, although perhaps this time it would be more tightly controlled by the government on Corneria. 'In the games' ''Star Fox/DS Macbeth appears in ''Star Fox on the third level route (or on the second level route in the DS remake Star Fox DS because Eladard was on the third level route). It was depicted to be a highly seismically active planet with a very dense atmosphere and many volcanoes dotting the planet. Andross sees Macbeth as an ideal place to build a forward base. The Spinning Core is the stage's boss. The manual also mentioned that the seismic activity, combined with Andross using it as a storage area for various weapons, made it a "ticking time bomb." ''Star Fox 64/3D Mission No 5. Macbeth: Venom Army Supply Base; The Forever Train In ''Star Fox 64 and the 3DS rerelease, Macbeth can be approached from Sector X, Solar and Zoness. If Sector X is met with a "Mission Accomplished" from destroying Spyborg, the routes can be chosen between Macbeth and Titania, but if Slippy crashes through space the route choice will be cancelled and go straight to Titania only. The outcome of this mission is determinable by either destroying Mechbeth and heading to Bolse, or derailing the Forever Train and permitting a choice of route between Area 6 and Bolse. ''Mission Briefing :"''Macbeth is the industrial key to Andross's military machine. Liberating this planet from his clutches will cripple his ability to produce additional weaponry. In addition, this is the main launching point for the interplanetary cruise missiles Andross has been using to assault Corneria. Resistance fighters on Macbeth have gotten information on a gigantic train that transports minerals and weapons from the mines and factories to Andross's main base and launching area. Although the train's route is well defended, derailing that train and stopping its shipment will be a crippling blow to Andross's plans. Intelligence - ' If you manage to trip the eight switches and destroy the switch box, you'll derail the supply train and continue on to Area 6."'' :—Star Fox 64.com Medal Tips '''Medal Score: 150 hits Checkpoint Goal: 95 hits :"At the beginning of this mission, try to knock out as many of the train's cars as possible. You'll also want to take out the elevated guns as they will sometimes yield bombs. The big payoff in terms of hit points comes from shooting the eight switches at the end of the mission. Successfully hitting all of these targets will cause the train to take an incomplete side spur, which will net you 50 bonus points when it derails. The sixth switch is the most commonly overlooked, since it is hidden behind a gate." :—Star Fox 64.com Trivia *Macbeth is named after William Shakespeare's tragedy. *In the manual to the original Star Fox game, Macbeth was listed as the third planet in the Lylat System. *In the near-final version of the unreleased Star Fox 2, Macbeth is depicted a superheated planet completely covered in bubbling magma. This may be explained by the previous game's instruction manual, stating that Andross's massive storage of weaponry makes the entire planet "a gigantic bomb waiting to explode". As it has not made an official appearance in later games, its true fate is unknown. Category:Planets Category:Lylat System